


with a smirk, i suddenly enter

by felixsfreckles



Series: loving felix hours :')) [12]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, and jisung helped him, felix is dopey sick, felix sees jisung's pp, jilix are soulmate wbk, jisung takes care of sick felix, mom jisung, oh he's concussed too, rated teen for the pp scene, reminds me of the cooking vlive where felix choked, sorry felix, they bathe together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixsfreckles/pseuds/felixsfreckles
Summary: where felix gets his ass whooped by a fever, and confesses to jisung in his concussed and delirious haze.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Series: loving felix hours :')) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797898
Comments: 7
Kudos: 274





	with a smirk, i suddenly enter

he tried to push through it, he really did.

it was no surprise that felix was catching a fever as the seasons were changing and he had never been great at adapting quickly.

practice was absolutely awful. the australian had been stumbling around everywhere. his head was fuzzy and it felt like his throat was stuffed with cotton.

the members had been concerned and tried to get felix to take a break for the day, but the boy heavily refused.

"c'mon lix, it's just one day," chan had attempted to use his strict leader voice™ but not even that could stop felix.

changbin pulled on the sick boy's sleeve to get him out of the room but that didn't work either.

it wasn't until felix had miscalculated his surroundings from his foggy head and bashed his head into the mirror.

he was genuinely surprised the mirror hadn't cracked with the sheer impact of his head making contact with the glass.

"holy shit, felix, are you okay?" someone next to felix gasped whilst setting a gentle had on his shoulder.

the poor boy would've responded if it weren't for his brain rattling in his skull. he could hear some faint mumbling before he was hoisted into strong arms and carried off to get some help.

eventually the ringing went away and felix just stared dazedly into the ceiling. he recognized the arms to be changbin's and snuggled closer.

alas, he made it to the emergency room in the jyp building. he was set down on a cushion after changbin explained the situation to the nurse.

a hand reached out to gently pat his blond hair. felix jumped, not noticing jisung had been following them the entire time.

"you want me to stay?" felix could hear changbin ask jisung faintly as he stared off. his head felt mushy and all he wanted to do was nap.

he could hear changbin's footsteps leave the room and he assumed jisung said no.

"you good, lix? you hit your head pretty damn hard." the older asked, concerned.

felix groaned, "i feel like i sent my ass to the fourth dimension."

jisung snorted and patted his head affectionately. "you might have a concussion," he added, causing the other to let out a large sigh before a garble of complaints left his mouth.

"i'm sick _and_ i'm concussed? what did i do to deserve this,," he mumbled into the padded bench. felix laughed dejectedly and opened his arms out, "sungie come lay with me."

grabbing one of his baby hands, jisung chuckled, "i wish i could but the nurse is coming now." to his word, she had come out with some tools and checked up felix.

"well, it seems you have a minor concussion along with a fever. i suggest you take it easy for today, and just rest. if your head hurts, then take this." she smiled and handed him a bottle of pills, leaving the room without any further questions.

felix pouted, "aw man, i was thinking about going back after the checkup."

jisung stared straight into the younger's eyes, "you're fucking kidding me," he deadpanned, "go back to practice?" felix nodded. "it's like you're asking for your depleting health and wellbeing."

without another word, jisung stood up, "can you walk back yourself?"

felix huffed, "of course, it just a concus— woAh." as he was getting to his feet he swayed and almost teetered over. jisung snickered, "i thought so." and turned his back to felix while kneeling over.

he could practically feel the australian's confused gaze burning through his back, "c'mon get on, lix, you can't walk back yourself." felix let out an _ohh_ and maneuvered himself on.

the walk back was mostly consisted of jisung humming a soft tune while felix continuously nuzzled his face into the older's soft hair. he would occasionally let out a sound akin to a cat's purr.

at last, the two reached the dorm and jisung laid the sick boy down onto the couch. felix immediately began to nuzzle his cheek into the cool fabric, quite similarly to the way he did to it jisung's hair.

"you want me to get you anything," jisung asked while staring down at felix fondly.

"nope, just want you to stay with me," he replied, pulling on one of jisung's hands lightly. jisung chuckled at the boy's behaviour, he really acted like a baby when he was sick.

"hmm how about you get showered and changed first," the brunet hummed, "we just had practice." as jisung said that, he began gently set felix upright, not wanting to put unwanted pressure on his head.

before he could help felix up, jisung froze. "wait, can you even take a shower with a concussion?? i've never been concussed before and the doctor didn't say anything. shit, should i call chan hyung? they have practice now, i can't. what if-"

felix's giggle broke jisung out of his panic, "you're cute. just google it, sungie."' he smiled dopily.

jisung mentally cursed at himself. it seemed that even with the concussion, it was felix's turn with their single shared braincell.

with that, jisung whipped out his phone and did a quick google search. "alright so you should be able to shower, but it might be best to take a bath." he read out to felix.

the blond shrugged, "fine by me." and together, the two boys slowly walked over to the bathroom. jisung prepared the bath, making sure to put in extra bubbles.

the younger began to strip with no shame, and jisung spun away so fast, he was surprised that his brain didn't do a jig in his skull. once he heard the sound of a body submerging into the water, jisung finally turned back.

there, felix was sitting with a mound of bubble surrounding him, just as he requested. when jisung made eye contact with the cute boy, felix gave a _look_ and jisung knew it was over for him.

"sungie come join me."

and what's a man to deny a cute boy of his desires. so jisung, being a weak man, ran to the other room to get them both a pair of clothes, stripped and joined.

now cue han jisung's gay panic. _'ahAha this is normal right, just two bros chilling in a bath tub. a foot apart because one of them is incredibly gay and infatuated for the other one who's probably straight anyway,,'_

and so the two had a fun time whilst blowing bubbles at each other. nothing was to be seen as the thick layer of bubbles and dark colour of the water (due to the bath bomb jisung threw in) was masking it all.

it was all fun and games until jisung realized. "wait, wouldn't a shower should be better because we're literally bathing in sweat and we just had practice."

felix slowly turned toward jisung and stared blankly, and even in his sick and concussed phase, he could even tell that this was pretty nasty. his face morphed into one of mild disgust.

the two immediately stood up and it took jisung all his power not to look down, completely missing the way the other boy was opening staring. ( _straight my ass_ )

he drained the tub and turned the water back on immediately, this time rushing through the shower head. jisung make sure it wasn't too cold so felix wouldn't get even more sick and drowsy.

jisung ended up gently washing felix's hair for him, being extra careful. to be fair, felix tried to wash jisung's hair. he didn't do the greatest job, but it was an gratifying experience for the older nonetheless.

they soon hopped out of the tub and changed into the pyjamas jisung brought, moving over to lie down on the couch after.

"hey sungie, come closer." felix whispered, eyes half lidded as he gestured towards himself, "i'm gonna tell you something."

jisung complied, leaning his ear into the boy's mouth. "y'know the other day when you couldn't find your hoodie? i had it but i was too embarrassed to tell you." this news had slightly shocked jisung as felix himself helped him look for it.

"oh, why?" the brunet cursed at himself for the stupid sounding question.

"cause it smells like you. like home." and if jisung wasn't already flushed enough from the close proximity, he was absolutely burning now.

jisung leaned leaned towards felix's ear, very similar to how he had done before, "before you came, i used to have a crush on minho hyung."

ohoho was han jisung a fucking dumbass. he simultaneously pinched his own arms and prayed that felix forgot how to speak korean for just a second, or that he would be too out of it to catch what he said.

instead, felix had giggled, and went to share another secret. jisung let a sigh of relief, and opened his ears to listen intently.

"when i came, i had a fat crush on you," and felix said it so giddily, like he was too excited to be sharing this information, "and i still do." he turned his head so his and jisung's faces were just an inch apart.

felix looked up at him with the biggest, widest gleaming puppy dog eyes jisung had seen ever, a happy smile playing on his lips. fuck, was jisung a weak man.

he tried to speak, but proper korean would not come out. eventually, he choked out a, "i thought you were straight."

felix stared back at him incredulously, "straight?? and i thought i was the dumb one. did you not see me staring at your dick today?"

jisung flushed heavily, "i was too busy trying not to look at yours to not make things awkward ohmygod i didn't notice."

felix laughed at that, "i like you." he repeated again boldly.

"you're just sick and delusional, lix. sober felix doesn't even mean it." jisung tried to reason with him, although it was more so directed to himself.

felix huffed and pouted, ""fuck sober felix, he's dumb and too much of a pussy to say anything." his face dropped, "unless you don't like me back, then you can just ignore everything please."

jisung immediately went to console the younger, "no that's not what i meant, i like you too. i just need to make sure you mean it before i psyche myself up too much." and he held felix's small hand in his own.

with that, felix beamed, and jisung felt like he was experiencing the sun rise. "now please kiss sick felix, he craves affection."

jisung did not need to be told twice before he dove in, and prayed for his strong immune system to protect him through the illness he may catch while he kissed the life out of felix.

"LIXIE, BABY, ARE YOU OKAY??" hyunjin burst through the door dramatically with the boys™ behind him.

he quickly softened his tone when he say the two boys splayed out in front of him, limbs tangled and cuddling.

"oh that's cute.. five bucks for jisung confessing."

seungmin snorted, "no way, jisung would've panicked way too much to confess first."

jeongin laughed, "he's so whipped for felix. i wouldn't doubt it if he banged his head on the wall and said we're a team, its not conc-you-ssion, its conc-US-sion."

needless to say, jisung and felix were bombarded when they woke up and it didn't help that there were now not one— but two sick and delirious boys needed to be taken care of.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> summer school's kicking my ass rn so this might be kinda bad  
> i originally planned it to be fluffier but ig that's what happens when i write jilix
> 
> is two ™s too many
> 
> feel free to request if u want :))


End file.
